chica vampiro
by Annie Shane
Summary: no quieres ser vampiro, y si un accidente te cambia todo, estas a punto de morir y lo unico que te salva es que te conviertas es vampiro-. aqui trixie se convertira en una chica vampiro


"**Chica vampiro"**

**Capitulo 1: trixie vampira.**

La familia Sting se había mudado a la ciudad de Slugterra, la familia Sting no era una familia, común como las otras, la familia es vampira, bueno no toda la familia son vampiros, en la familia hay una chica de 16 años llamada trixie y un niño de 10 años llamado Matías , ellos dos son humanos.

**Casa de trixie.**

**Habitación de trixie.**

Trixie estaba durmiendo, ella estaba teniendo un sueño, con el que cada vez decía.

No quiero ser chica vampiro...- no.

**Sueño de trixie.**

Trixie se encontraba en un cementerio, y de unos ataúdes salían vampiros y zombis.

Se le acercaban a ella.

No, no quiero ser vampiro-.

No, ahh…-

**Fin del sueño**

Al despertar se encontró a su hermanito con un disfraz de vampiro.

Matías... Tú vuelves a hacerme eso y veras-. Matías salió corriendo y trixie lo siguió, lo agarro y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas.

Jajaja hermana jajaja Matías entre risas.

No…-

En eso entran los padres de trixie, junto a su abuela y empleada.

Feliz cumpleaños, trixie-. Dijeron todos, el padre de trixie cargaba un pastel, y en había unas velitas con el numero 16.

Ay, gracias a todos-. Dijo trixie muy feliz.

De nada, cachorra-. Pero comerás pastel después, ahorita debes prepararte para ir al colegio.

Okey, mama-.

Luego de un rato, trixie ya estaba listo, salió de su casa y se dirigió al cole.

Al llegar, observo el lugar. Era tan lindo el colegio, le agradaba mucho ese lugar. Trixie iba tan distraída que no vio cuando se choco con alguien.

Ohh discúlpame-. Ayudo a la chica.

No tienes que disculparte, esto me suele pasar, muy a menudo-. Por cierto mi nombre es Karen y tú.-

Gusto en conocerte Karen, me llamo trixie-.

Encantada de conocerte trixie, eres nueva por aquí, no te había visto antes por aquí-.

Si, no conozco mucho de estos lugares, solo conozco a dos personas que estudian aquí-.

Enserio, y quienes son-.

Bueno, Eli y Elina-.

Conoces a Elina.-

Si por qué?-.

Elina, ella no es de las buenas personas, que digamos.-

Sí, bueno hay que ir a clases-.

Las dos fueron a sus clases, cada una a clases diferentes.

Al salir de su clase trixie se dirigió, a su casillero, encontró una nota que decía:

"_querida trixie, quisiera hablar contigo, hoy a la tarde, en el parque"_

"_atte. Eli"_

En ese momento trixie se alegro demasiado, iba a poder hablar con eli nuevamente, el chico que le gustaba, tenía que prepararse.

Cogió su maleta y se dirigió a su hogar.

Rato después en la tarde.

Trixie se dirigía al parque, tal y como lo había dicho Eli, Eli también estaba en camino al parque, pero se dio cuenta de que trixie también iba por el mismo camino, iba a saludarla, llevaba un ramo de flores en su mano, trixie venia en bicicleta e iba por la carretera. Iba tan emocionada que no se dio cuenta del tráiler que venía hacia ella, el tráiler choco a trixie, la bicicleta se hizo pedazos y trixie quedo muy herida, muy grave.

El accidente se reporto en televisión, los padres de trixie a l ver esto corrieron directamente al hospital, al llegar los dejaron pasar de inmediato, trixie estaba en la camilla tenia yeso en todo su cuerpo.

Doc. Mi hija estará bien-. Pregunto la madre de trixie al doctor.

Me temo que no, su hija está muy grave, podría que ella no reaccione, o quizás muera-. Dijo el doctor.

Los dejo solos, para que puedan ver a su hija, tal vez por última vez-. Dijo el doctor saliendo de la habitación.

Y ahora que haremos, no podemos dejarla morir-. Dijo la madre de trixie.

No, podemos hacer nada, solo morderla y convertirla en vampiro-. Dijo el padre de trixie.

Pero la cachorra no quiere ser la madre de trixie.

Tendremos que morderla, no dejare que mi hija muera-. Dijo el padre de trixie.

Está bien entonces, tu mué la madre.

No tú-. Dijo el padre.

Los dos la morderemos, okey.-

Okey-.

Los dos sacaron sus colmillos y sus ojos se volvieron rojos, los dos mordieron a trixie, aunque trixie no estaba despierta, sintió los colmillos de sus padres atravesar su piel, por dentro ella estaba cambiando, se estaba convirtiendo en una vampiro, una chica vampiro…

Continuara…

**Nuevo fic, que les pareció, quieren que lo continúe o no, NOTA: fic basado en una ex novela de TV.**

**Espero sus rewiews.**

**Un abrazo de babosa enigma.**

**Nos leemos después.**


End file.
